Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
|local_nascimento=Frankfurt am Main |data_morte = |local_morte =Weimar |nacionalidade =Alemão |cidadania = |ocupação = |magnum_opus = |prêmios = |assinatura =125px }} Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (Frankfurt am Main, 28 de Agosto de 1749 — Weimar, 22 de Março de 1832) foi um escritor alemão e pensador que também fez incursões pelo campo da ciência. Como escritor, Goethe foi uma das mais importantes figuras da literatura alemã e do Romantismo europeu, nos finais do século XVIII e inícios do século XIX. Juntamente com Friedrich Schiller foi um dos líderes do movimento literário romântico alemão Sturm und Drang. De sua vasta produção fazem parte: romances, peças de teatro, poemas, escritos autobiográficos, reflexões teóricas nas áreas de arte, literatura e ciências naturais. Além disso, sua correspondência epistolar com pensadores e personalidades da época é grande fonte de pesquisa e análise de seu pensamento. Através do romance Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther, Goethe tornou-se famoso em toda a Europa no ano de 1774. Mais tarde, com o amadurecimento de sua produção literária, e influenciado pelo também escritor alemão Friedrich Schiller, Goethe se tornou o mais importante autor do Classicismo de Weimar. Goethe é até hoje considerado o mais importante escritor alemão, cuja obra influenciou a literatura de todo o mundo. Vida Origem thumb|200px|Berço de Goethe, em Frankfurt, Alemanha (Hirschgraben Großer). Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nasceu em 28 de agosto de 1749 em Frankfurt am Main, Alemanha. Era o filho mais velho de Johann Caspar Goethe. Homem culto, jurista que não exerceu a profissão, Caspar vivia dos rendimentos de sua fortuna. A mãe de Goethe, Catharina Elisabeth Goethe (1731 –1808), procedia de uma família de poder econômico e posição socialHerman Grimm: Goethe. Vorlesungen gehalten an der Königlichen Universität zu Berlin. Vol. 1. J. G. Cotta'sche Buchhandlung Nachfolger, Stuttgart / Berlin 1923, p. 36. Casou-se aos 17 anos e teve outros filhos, dos quais apenas uma viera a chegar à idade adulta. Educados, inicialmente, pelo próprio pai e, depois, por tutores contratados. Goethe e a irmã receberam uma ampla educação que incluía o estudo de francês, inglês, italiano, latim, grego, ciências, religião e desenho. Goethe teve aulas de violoncelo e piano, além de dança e equitação. O contato com a literatura se deu desde a infância, através das histórias contadas por sua mãe e da leitura da Bíblia. A família tinha uma biblioteca que continha mais de 2000 volumes. Juventude: Estudos e primeiras produções literárias Por decisão de seu pai, Goethe iniciou os estudos na Faculdade de Direito de Leipzig em 1765, mostrando-se, porém, pouco interessado. Goethe dedicou-se mais às aulas de desenho, xilogravura e gravura em metal, e aproveitava a vida longe da casa dos pais entre teatros e noites na boémia. Acometido por uma doença, possivelmente tuberculose, voltou para a casa dos pais. Em 1769 Goethe publicou sua primeira antologia, Neue Lieder. Em 1768, retorna para Frankfurt am Main a fim de recuperar a saúde debilitada. Enquanto se recupera, dedica-se a leituras, experiências com alquimia e astrologia. Nesse mesmo ano, Goethe escreve sua primeira comédia: Die Mitschuldigen. Em abril de 1770 volta aos estudos de direito, agora em Estrasburgo, Alsácia, dessa vez mostrando-se mais interessado. Durante esse período, conheceu Johann Gottfried Herder. Teólogo e estudioso das artes e da literatura, Herder influenciou Goethe trazendo a ele leituras como Homero, Shakespeare e Ossian assim como o contato com a poesia popular (Volkspoesie). Nesse período, Goethe escrevia poemas a Friederike Brion, com a qual mantinha um romance. Esses, mais tarde, ficaram conhecidos como Sesenheimer Lieder. Nelas já se expressa fortemente o início de uma nova produção literária lírica. No verão de 1771, Goethe licencia-se na faculdade de direito. Sturm und Drang (Tempestade e Ímpeto) De volta a Frankfurt am Main, Goethe trabalha sem muito ânimo em seu escritório de advocacia, dando maior importância à poesia. Ao fim de 1771 escreveu Geschichte Gottfriedens von Berlichingen mit der eisernen Hand, que veio a ser publicado dois anos depois sob o título Götz Von Berlichtungen (O cavaleiro da mão de ferro). A peça veio a valer como a primeira obra do movimento Sturm und Drang (Tempestade e Ímpeto). Em 1772 Goethe mudou-se para Wetzlar, a pedido do pai, para trabalhar na sede da corte da justiça imperial. Lá conheceu Charlotte Buff, noiva de seu colega Johann Christian Kestner, por quem se apaixonou. O escândalo dessa paixão obrigou-o a deixar Wetzlar. Um ano e meio depois, em 1774, Goethe publica Die Leiden des Jungen Werther (Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther). Com esse romance Goethe tornou-se rapidamente conhecido em toda a Europa. O período entre seu retorno de Wetzlar e a partida à Weimar foi um dos mais produtivos de sua carreira. Além de Werther, Goethe escreveu, entre outros, poemas que se tornaram exemplares de sua obra como Prometheus, Ganymed e Mahomets Gesang, além de peças como Clavigo (Clavigo),Stella, e outras mais curtas como Götter, Helden und Wieland. Nesse período Goethe inicia o projeto de seu mais conhecido escrito,Faust (Fausto). Em Weimar Em 1775, Carlos Augusto herda o governo de Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach e convida Goethe a visitar a Weimar, capital do ducado. Disposto a desfrutar os prazeres da corte, Goethe aceita o convite a acaba por mudar-se para Weimar. Em pouco tempo a população o acusa de desencaminhar o príncipe, que por sua vez reage e faz Goethe comprometer-se com setores do governo. Goethe passa então, como ministro, a exercer alguns serviços administrativos, como inspecionar minas e irrigação do solo, entre outros. Goethe viveu até 1786 na cidade, onde veio a exercer diversas funções político-administrativasCharlotte Von Stein. Classic Encyclopedia, (em inglês) Página visitada em 27 de agosto de 2012.. Em Weimar, Goethe viveu um afetuoso romance com Charlotte von Stein, do qual restaram documentados mais de 2 mil cartas e bilhetes. Com o trabalho diário na administração da cidade restava-lhe pouco tempo para sua prática poética. Nesse período Goethe trabalha na escrita em prosa de Iphigenie auf Tauris (Ifigênia em Táuride), além de Egmont, Torquarto Tasso e Os Anos de Aprendizado de Wilhelm Meister, e dos poemas Wandrers Nachtlied, Grenzen der Menschheit e Das Göttliche. Por volta de 1780, Goethe passa a ocupar-se sistematicamente com pesquisas na área das ciências naturais. Seu interesse demonstrou-se principalmente nas áreas de geologia, botânica e osteologia. No mesmo ano, juntamente com Herder, torna-se membro de uma sociedade secreta, os Illuminati (conhecida como Maçonaria Iluminada , extinta pelo governo da Baviera em 1787), que alcança grande prestígio entre as elites europeias. Viagem à Itália Goethe estava cada vez mais insatisfeito com trabalho na administração pública e seu relacionamento com Charlotte se desgastou. Goethe entrou em crise com relação ao rumo tomado por sua vida. Por conta disso, em 1786, partiu sem pré-aviso para a Itália usando um pseudônimo, evitando assim ser reconhecido, já que na época já havia se tornado um autor famoso. Goethe passou por Verona, Veneza, Lago di Garda, até chegar a Roma, onde permanece até 1788, tendo também visitado nesse meio tempo Nápoles e Sicília. Em abril daquele ano, Goethe deixou Roma e chegando dois meses depois de volta em Weimar. Na Itália, Goethe conheceu e encantou-se pelas construções e obras de arte da antiguidade clássica e do Renascimento, admirava em especial os trabalhos de Rafael e Andrea Palladio. Lá se dedicou ao desenho, decidindo-se porém pela profissão de poeta. Entre outras coisas Goethe versificou nesse período Iphigenie auf Tauris (Ifigênia em Tauride), finalizou Egmont, doze anos após o iniciado da escrita desse, e deu prosseguimento a Tasso. A viagem fora para Goethe uma experiência restabelecedora. Classicismo de Weimar thumb|right|Johann Wolfgang von Goethe De volta a Weimar, trava amizade com Johanna Schopenhauer, mãe do filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer. Poucas semanas após o retorno, Goethe conhece Christiane Vulpius, uma mulher de 23 anos, de origem simples, sem prestígio social. Mesmo com a pouca aceitação da sociedade weimarense, Goethe e Christiane casam-se em 1806, mesmo ano que a cidade foi invadida pelos franceses em ocasião da Revolução Francesa. O casal permaneceu junto até a morte dela em 1816. Goethe assume cargos de influência política nas áreas de cultura e científica. De 1791 a 1817 Goethe dirigiu o teatro de Weimar, antes dirigira a escola de desenho. Ao mesmo tempo Goethe era membro conselheiro na Universidade de Jena, onde conheceu, entre outros, Friedrich Schiller, Georg Hegel e Friedrich Schelling. Em 1794, inicia amizade com Friedrich von Schiller, que passa também a residir em Weimar. Essa amizade entre os dois grandes escritores é celebrada como um dos maiores momentos da literatura alemã. Ciências naturais e poesia Em 1806, Weimar é invadida pelos franceses e Goethe casa-se com Christiane Vulpius. Nos anos posteriores à sua viagem à Itália, Goethe empenhava-se em pesquisas nas ciências naturais. Em 1790 ele publica obra chamada Versuch die Metamorphose der Pflanzen zu erklären, e inicia sua pesquisa sobre as cores, assunto ao qual se dedicou até o fim de sua vida. As obras da década de 1790 fazem parte Römische Elegien, uma coleção de poemas eróticos à maneira clássica sobre a paixão de Goethe por Christiane. Da viagem à Itália vieram os Venetiatischen Epigrame, poemas satíricos sobre a Europa da época. Goethe escreveu também uma série de comédias satirizando a Revolução Francesa: Der Groβ-Cophta (1791), Der Bürgergeneral (1793), e o fragmento Die Aufgeregten (1793). Em 1794 Schiller convida Goethe para colaborar na revista de arte e cultura: Die Horen. Goethe aceita o convite e a partir daí inicia-se uma aproximação entre os dois intelectuais, que resultou numa íntima amizade. Ambos desaprovavam a Revolução e apoiavam a estética da antiguidade clássica como ideal artístico. Como resultado de suas discussões a respeito dos fundamentos estéticos da arte, Schiller e Goethe desenvolveram ideias artísticas que deram origem ao Classicismo de Weimar. Nesse período, Schiller convence Goethe a retomar a escrita de Faust (Fausto) e acompanha o nascimento de Wilhelm Meister Lehrjahre (Os Anos de Aprendizado de Wilhelm Meister). Além dessas obras, Goethe escreve no mesmo período Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten e o épico escrito em hexâmetro clássico Hermann und Dorothea. Em 1805, interfere para que Hegel seja nomeado professor na Universidade de Berlim. A morte de Schiller nesse mesmo ano, grande perda para o amigo Goethe, Em 1808, Napoleão condecora Goethe, no Congresso de Erfurt, com a grande cruz da Legião da Honra. De acordo com sua correspondência, sobretudo os registros Eckermann, seu amigo, Goethe ficou bastante aturdido com a Revolução Francesa. Prova disso, é a segunda parte de Fausto, publicada postumamente, conforme carta ao amigo, ao qual dizia para só se abrir o pacote após sua morte, num profundo lamento, prevendo que sua literatura seria deixada no esquecimento. Nesse período Goethe, faz incursões pela ciência e publica algumas obras a esse respeito. A Teoria das Cores é publicada em 1810. Últimos anos do poeta thumb|200px|Monumento à Goethe no [[Lincoln Park em Chicago.]] Nos anos que seguiram a morte de Schiller Goethe adoece diversas vezes. Em 1806, ano em que Goethe se casa com Christiane Vulpius, Weimar é invadida pelas tropas de Napoleão. Atormentado com os acontecimentos, Goethe vive uma fase pessimista. Desta época provém seu último romance, Die Wahlverwandschaften, de 1809. Um ano depois Goethe começa a escrever sua autobiografia e publica Teoria das Cores. Um ano após a morte da esposa (1816), Goethe organiza seus escritos e publica os trabalhos: Geschichte meines botanischen Studiums (1817); Italianischen Reise (1817) (Viagem à Itália), diário e reflexões de sua viagem, em duas partes, respectivamente; Wilhelm Meister Wanderjahre (1821) e Zur Naturwissenschaft überhaupt (1824). Em 1823, Jean-Pierre Eckerman torna-se secretário de Goethe e o ajuda na revisão e publicação de escritos até sua morte. As conversações com Eckerman são fruto dessa relação. Durante esse período Goethe dedicava-se à escrita de Faust, que veio a finalizar, após 16 anos de trabalho, em 1830. Aos 82 anos, em 22 de março de 1832, Goethe morre na cidade de Weimar. Encontra-se sepultado no Cemitério Histórico, Weimar, Turíngia na Alemanha ao lado de Friedrich Schiller. Recepção da obra Goethe se torna conhecido em toda a Europa na ocasião da publicação de Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther. Já no século XIX, Goethe torna-se parte do cânone literário, sendo parte do currículo escolar desde 1860. Goethe foi aclamado gênio no Segundo Reich e suas ideias foram fundamentais para a instauração da República de Weimar após a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Já no na Alemanha Nazista, sua obra fora deixada de lado, pois suas ideias humanistas não cooptavam com a ideologia nazista. Goethe no Brasil Grande interessado em culturas, Goethe não deixou de observar aspectos da cultura brasileira. Em sua biblioteca constavam 17 títulos de obras que tratavam do Brasil, além de estarem registrados empréstimos de livros do tema na biblioteca de Weimar. Goethe conheceu canções tupinambás através da leitura de Dos Canibais de Montaigne e mantinha um intercâmbio de informações científico com Carl Friedrich Philipp von Martius, o qual costumava chamar o "brasileiro" Martius. Esse e Ness Von Esenbeck o homenagearam batizando Goetha uma espécie de malvácea brasileira. Na literatura, Goethe influenciou autores de renome como Machado de Assis e Guimarães Rosa. Curiosidades * O "método" goethiano de análise fenomenológica não se restringia à botânica, mas também abrange a teoria do conhecimento e a das cores. No início do século XX, o filósofo austro-húngaro Rudolf Steiner fundou a Ciência Espiritual, ou Antroposofia, inspirado no método de observação dos fenômenos desenvolvido por Goethe (no qual a parte subjetiva do observador é também considerada). * Goethe passou anos obcecado pela obra Da Teoria das Cores, em que propunha uma nova teoria das cores, em oposição à teoria de Newton. Essa obra por muito tempo foi deixada de lado, em boa parte devido à maneira violenta pela qual pretende provar que Newton estava errado. Goethe fez diversas observações corretas sobre a natureza das cores, especialmente sobre o aspecto da percepção emocional e psicológica, que serão retomadas anos mais tarde pela escola da Gestalt e não ferem a teoria de Newton, mas tentou justificá-las com argumentos falaciosos. Esses argumentos fizeram-no cair em descrença na comunidade científica. Obras (seleção) Dramas * Götz von Berlichingen (1773) * Clavigo (1774) * Egmont (1775) * Iphigenie auf Tauris (1779) * Torquato Tasso (1780) * Fausto (1806) Romances e novelas * Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther (1774) * Os Anos de Aprendizado de Wilhelm Meister (1795) * As Afinidades Eletivas (1809) Épicas * Hermann e Dorotéia (1796-1797) Poemas * Prometheus (1774) * O Aprendiz de Feiticeiro (poema) (1797) Escritos científicos * Teoria das Cores (1810) Prosa autobiográfica * Aus meinem Leben. Dichtung und Wahrheit (1811-1833) Textos traduzidos GOETHE, Wolfgang. O cavaleiro da mão de ferro (Götz von Berlichingen). Trad. Armando Lopo Simeão. Lisboa: Edições Ultramar, 1945. ___. Egmont; Tragédia em cinco atos. Trad. Hamilcar Turelli. São Paulo: Melhoramentos, 1949. ___. Clavigo; Tragédia. Trad. Carlos Alberto Nunes. São Paulo: Melhoramentos, 1949. ___. Ifigênia em Táuride; Drama. Trad. Carlos Alberto Nunes. São Paulo: Instituto Hans Staden, 1964. ____. Memórias: Poesia e Verdade. Tradução de Leonel Vallandro. Brasília: Editora da Universidade de Brasília / HUCITEC, 1986. ____. Os anos de aprendizado de Wilhelm Meister. Tradução: Nicolino Simone Neto. São Paulo: Ensaio, 1994. ___. Torquato Tasso: um drama. Tradução de João Barrento. Prefácio de Maria Filomena Molder Lisboa: Relógio D'água, 1999. ____. Escritos sobre literatura. Seleção e Tradução: Pedro Süssekind. Rio de Janeiro: 7 Letras, 2000. ___. Fausto zero. Trad. Christine Röhrig. São Paulo: Cosac & Naify, 2001. ___. Fausto e Werther. Trad. Alberto Maximiliano. São Paulo: Nova Cultural, 2002. ___. Fausto I: Uma tragédia (Primeira parte). Apresentação, comentários e notas de Marcus Mazzari. Trad. Jenny Klabin Segall. Edição bilíngue. São Paulo: Editora 34, 2004. ___. Fausto. Trad. Agostinho D'Ornellas. São Paulo: Martin Claret, 2004. a Primeira e Segunda Partes de Faust ___. Escritos sobre arte. Introdução, tradução e notas de Marco Aurélio Werle. São Paulo: Associação Editorial Humanitas / Impressãoficial, 2005. ____. O Aprendiz De Feiticeiro. Tradução: Mônica Rodrigues da Costa. São Paulo: Cosac Naify, 2006. ___. Fausto II: Segunda parte da tragédia. Apresentação, comentários e notas de Marcus Mazzari. (Trad. Jenny Klabin Segall. Edição bilíngue. São Paulo: Editora 34, 2007. ____. Os Sofrimentos Do Jovem Werther. São Paulo: Martins Editora, 2007. ____. As Afinidades Eletivas. Tradução: Leonardo Froes. São Paulo: Nova Alexandria, 2008. ____. Escritos Sobre Arte. Tradução: Marco Aurélio Werle. São Paulo: Imesp, 2008. ____. Trilogia Da Paixao. Edição Bilíngue. Tradução: Erlon José Paschoal. Porto Alegre: L&PM Editores, 2009. ____. Os anos de aprendizado de Wilhelm Meister. São Paulo: Editora, 34, 2009. Citações Fausto "Se eu me acosto jamais em fofa cama, contente e em paz, que nesse instante eu morra! Se uma só vez com falsas louvaminhas chegares por tal arte a alucinar-me que eu me agrade a mim próprio; se valeres a cativar-me com deleites frívolos, súbito a luz da vida se me apague. Vá! queres apostar?" Quadro V, Cena I - Tradução António Feliciano de Castilho Bibliografia * Seehafer, Klaus: Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe. Dichter, Naturforscher, Staatsmann. 1749-1832. Bonn, 1999 Ver também * Instituto Goethe Ligações externas * no Zeno.org em alemão * * * * Biografia em alemão na Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie. References Categoria:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências de Göttingen Categoria:Romancistas da Alemanha Categoria:Escritores em língua alemã Categoria:Filósofos da Alemanha Categoria:Maçons da Alemanha Categoria:Literatura do romantismo Johann Wolfgang Goethe Categoria:Naturais de Frankfurt am Main Categoria:Membros dos Illuminati ab:Иоҕанн Вольфганг фон Гете af:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe als:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe an:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ar:يوهان فولفغانغ فون غوته arz:جوته ast:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe az:İohann Volfqanq Göte ba:Йоһанн Вольфганг фон Гёте bar:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bat-smg:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe be:Іаган Вольфганг фон Гётэ be-x-old:Ёган Вольфганг фон Гётэ bg:Йохан Волфганг фон Гьоте bn:ইয়োহান ভোলফগাং ফন গোটে br:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bs:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bxr:Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон ca:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ckb:یۆھان ڤوڵفگانگ فۆن گۆتێ cs:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe cv:Йохан Вольфканк Коĕтте cy:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe da:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe de:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe diq:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe el:Γιόχαν Βόλφγκανγκ Γκαίτε en:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe eo:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe es:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe et:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe eu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ext:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe fa:یوهان ولفگانگ گوته fi:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe fiu-vro:Goethe Johann Wolfgang fr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe fy:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ga:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe gan:歌德 gd:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe gl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe haw:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe he:יוהאן וולפגנג פון גתה hi:योहान वुल्फगांग फान गेटे hif:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hy:Յոհան Վոլֆգանգ ֆոն Գյոթե id:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ie:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ilo:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe io:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe it:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ja:ヨハン・ヴォルフガング・フォン・ゲーテ jv:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ka:იოჰან ვოლფგანგ ფონ გოეთე kaa:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe kk:Йоганн Вольфганг фон Гёте ko:요한 볼프강 폰 괴테 ku:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ky:Гете, Иоганн Вольфганг фон la:Ioannes Volfgangus Goethius lb:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe lt:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe lv:Johans Volfgangs fon Gēte mhr:Гӧте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон min:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe mk:Јохан Волфганг фон Гете ml:യൊഹാൻ വുൾഫ്ഗാങ്ങ് വോൺ ഗോയ്‌ഥേ mn:Иоханн Вольфганг фон Гёте mr:योहान वोल्फगांग फॉन ग्यॉटे mrj:Гӧте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон ms:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe mt:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe mwl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe my:ဂါတာ ဖွန်ယိုဟန်း ဝုဖဂန် mzn:گوته nds:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nn:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe no:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe oc:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pa:ਯੋਹਾਨ ਵੁਲਫਗੈਂਗ ਵਾਨ ਗੇਟੇ pam:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pms:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pnb:گوئٹے pnt:Γιόχαν Βόλφγκανγκ φον Γκαίτε ps:ګوېټه qu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ro:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ru:Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон rue:Йоганн Фольфґанґ фон Ґёте sa:जोहान वुल्फगांग गेटे sah:Йоhанн Вольфгаҥ фон Гөте sc:Wolfgang Goethe scn:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sco:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sh:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe si:ජොහෑන් වොල්ෆ්ගෑන් වොන් ගොතේ simple:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sk:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sq:Johann Wolfgang Goethe sr:Јохан Волфганг Гете stq:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sv:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sw:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe szl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ta:யொஹான் வூல்ப்காங் ஃபொன் கேத்தா te:గేథే tg:Иоҳан Волфганг фон Гёте th:โยฮันน์ วอล์ฟกัง ฟอน เกอเทอ tl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe tr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe tt:Иоганн Вольфганг Гете uk:Йоганн Вольфганг фон Ґете ur:گوئٹے uz:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe vep:Göte Johan Vol'fgang fon vi:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe vo:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe xmf:იოჰან ვოლფგანგ ფონ გოეთე yi:יאהאן וואלפגאנג פאן געטע yo:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe za:Goethe zh:约翰·沃尔夫冈·冯·歌德 zh-min-nan:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe zh-yue:歌德